Julie Lee
OOC: TBH, I did have a unique story and personality for Julie, but it's pretty hard to convey it through. It was tough deciding to delete her because of the nostalgia and all that jazz. She was my first OC here and the first Asian OC here, but it's not fun roleplaying her anymore. So yeah, byebyee. :( Appearance *'Eye Color:' Dark Brown *'Hair Color:' Black *'Height:' 5'6 I'm your average Asian girl. I have straight hair and pale skin. Personality I'm really shy toward people, and though I may make a lot of friends, I don't really get really close to many of them. My family is really strict on me, so I have to perform well in school. I can be competitive so that I can live up to my parents' wishes for me. Family *'Yin-Ling Chen' (Mom) - My mom is a lawyer. She is really strict, but I know she just loves me and wants me to succeed. *'Roger Lee' (Dad) - My dad is a businessman, so he's really busy most of the year, going on business trips often. He only comes home a few days a month, so I don't get to see him much. He's really nice to me though other than initially being against my desire to go to Hollywood Arts. *'Jessica' (Older Sister) - My sister already graduated from high school. She never went to Hollywood Arts because she followed my parents wishes and went into science. She's studying at Harvard now to become a doctor. My parents are always comparing me to her! It's so annoying. I have to work really hard in school to convince them that I'm not ruining my life by going into performing arts. *'Mrs. Lee' (Aunt, Dad's sister) - Auntie is really aggressive and strict on her daughter. She's willing to do anything to let her succeed in performing arts. She annoys me, but I kinda owe her. She convinced my dad that performing arts could potentially be have great fame and future. *'Daisy' (Cousin, Mrs. Lee's daughter) - Cousin Daisy is really nice, but she seriously can not sing or act. I don't know why Auntie wants her to do these things so badly. Hollywood Arts Student Profile This is my third year at Hollywood Arts. I got in as a freshman, and I'm now a junior. At my old school, I really liked singing and school plays, but my parents, being typical Asian parents, were scared that I'd ruin my future by trying out for performing arts. I made a deal with them that if I could get into HA, they should let me pursue performing arts, and I'd keep up my grades in school. I'm in choir and orchestra, and I'm the debate club president. I love singing solos in school productions. I'm a soprano in choir, and I'm the first chair violinist in our orchestra. My Personal Bio Likes: *Singing *Harry Potter *Dogs- I totally wish I had a dog, but my parents won't let me because they're scared I'll spend too much time with it and not focus on school. :( *Black, Blue, and Purple Relationships with Other Characters Main Characters Tori Vega I know she seems very nice, but the first time performed at the Big Showcase, she totally stole my thunder! My solo from Wicked was supposed to be the big thing. Before she came, lots of people said I was the most talented singer, but now they think Tori and I are like the same. Besides, she got to kiss Beck Oliver the very first time they met. Andre Harris Andre and I were acquaintances for a while, and I admired his musicianship, but ever since Tori Vega came, he's been best friends with her, and he always sticks up for her. Jade West I absolutely detest this girl. She is mean, rude, and way full of herself. Plus, she is dating Beck Oliver. Cat Valentine Cat is a sweet girl. I know she's good friends with Tori, but she's so friendly, I can't hate her. She's also so innocent. Beck Oliver Beck is a friend of mine, but we don't really talk much for obvious reasons. He was so nice to me the first time we met. I have a crush on him because he is an amazing actor and singer, and he is also really nice and good-looking *blushes*. I hate that he dates Jade and is close friends with Tori though. Robbie Shapiro Robbie is friendly, but he tries too hard to impress people. Trina Vega I can not stand Trina. Not only is she untalented, but she is so egotistical and annoying! Also, she is Tori's sister. OCs Ava Argos Ava is super sweet! She greeted me, and we hang out sometimes at each other's houses. Lily Lewis Lily and I are good friends. We both love Harry Potter, and we clicked instantly. Katherine Wilson Kathy's really nice. I just met her, and we hung out at the movies. Watched Harry Potter :) Jaeda Grande Jaeda's an awesome friend. She just joined debate with me! Alicia Vega Alicia is my choir friend. She's really friendly and quite responsible too. :) Liam Cook I've known Liam for a while, and we're pretty good friends. Caitlyn Carmichael Cait is new and she's really talented. I hate her for stealing my limelight in class >:[ Gallery Julie.jpg Julie2.jpg Julie3.jpg Julie4.jpg Julie5.jpg Julie6.jpg Julie7.jpg Julie8.jpg Julie1.png Tumblr m8g6mvcPOa1qiscf9o2 r2 400.jpg Tumblr lpf30nyJON1qgvv6oo1 500.jpg JulieLiam.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Content Category:Julie Lee Category:1995 Births